Edward Valachi
|birth=January 27th, 1976 Glen Parco, Los Santos |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=5'11" |hair=Black, spiked and messy |eyes=Light Brown |skin=White |actor= |hidec= |family= Stephen Valachi Sandra DiVarco Michael Valachi Adriana Valachi |affiliation=The Gaccione Crime Family The Saint Joseph Street Crew |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Edward Stephen Valachi is an organized crime associate, working with the infamous crime family of East Los Santos, the Gaccione Crime Family. He is known for his involvement in the . Also, he is known to take part in a wide selection of other rackets, ranging from: , and small time games. Detailed History Early Life On January 27th,1976 during a blistering and severe blizzard, Edward Valachi was born to Stephen Valachi and Rosa DiVarco. Around this decade, the Valachi family was living an ordinary middle class life, earning enough money to send their children to a standard education and provide them with food and shelter. At the time, they were currently residing an averagely sized home within Glen Parco, around the Little Italy district in Los Santos. Edward is in the middle in between his two siblings; his older brother Michael Valachi, and his younger sister Adriana Valachi. His father worked as a real estate agent, while his mother worked at a major industry working as a secretary, thus allowing both of them to provide their family, and be home to nurture their children at the same time. Living within the core center of Los Santos, where the presence of were at peek; Edward was forced witness and live by a series of crimes within the district, ranging from murders to occasional alleyways skirmishes for payments. Although these crimes continued, the local residents had a refusal to report any of these crimes; even Edward was raised under this common rule and never bothered with these crimes. Glen Parco was under a tight control from the , allowing them to continue with their illegal actions without the worry of consequences. Life in School Edward was your average student attending school, keeping his grades up and trying his best to keep his parents happy. It was well known that Edward excelled in various subjects, and falling behind in other subjects; these strengths and weaknesses allowed him to advance pass his fellow classmates. With stern hard work, Edward made his way through elementary, middle and high school before moving onto his freshmen year in College. After enrolling within a college in for a year, Edward's parents began spending less money on Edward's education, forcing him to drop out of his education or find a suitable job to match his course. Incapable of finding a suitable job and being declined from all his resumes, Edward was provoked to turn to a more drastic method of earning, profiting illegally. He began breaking into vehicles, grabbing electronics and anything to make a quick buck. These electronics turned into great profit for Eddie as he sold them on the street to the locals. and became Edward's main source of income for his business, overtime he gained the name "Eddie Goods" from the locals who bought his merchandise. The awareness of Eddie Goods name became larger and larger as days passed by. Over the days, Edward's profits accumulated significantly, making a radical decision, he decided to continue these illegal crimes instead of attending college. Getting Connected After a few days, an infamous mobster working with the Chicago Outfit stumbled upon Edward's stall after the awareness of his presence spread rapidly; "Sonny Craps". He approached the stall, examining the merchandise and began to strike a conversation with Edward. The conversation carried on, as Gaccione implied an exchange of money for the certainty of security of the stall and further business plans. Edward was halted by the fear of murder or having his goods destroyed, the fear grew larger before instantly he agreed to the terms. Over the next few weeks, Gaccione had become fond of Edward's ability to earn abundant amounts solo. This resulted in Gaccione taking Edward under his wing over the next few years, giving him the comprehension of mob life and how they operated. Getting closer to the other mobsters, Edward soon found himself to be working under one of the notorious of the . Kick-ups and Earning Over the next few years, Edward's involvement in the Chicago Outfit became more noticeable to his captain with his hefty sized kick ups. To earn, he continued earning by obtaining goods illegally and selling them on the streets to earn a profit, known as and . As time passed on, Edward's goods became of higher quality and ranging from electronics to jewelery. Gaining an lavish amounts of income, Edward decided to invest into a small building to store and sell his goods. The name was simple and gave a clear message, Valachi Discounts. Investing in the store increased his earnings and publicity for him dramatically, allowing him to stock up and purchase a larger scaled building. The idea was to sell the goods with a legal front, but soon the Valachi Discounts became a place for more than just sales. The large back room allowed to a variety of different illegal small crimes to take place; small gambling games or used as a simple hang out area. His main source of profit came from his illegal sales business, but he also took part in a number of other various illegal rackets, such as: , and small time games. Offer to Los Santos Joseph Gaccione, an infamous made man of the gathered a selected group of men, who he would take to Los Santos to base a crew out there. Edward was ultimately presented with an offer to follow Gaccione to Los Santos under his wing and establish a crew based out in Los Santos. Enriched with his offer, he gladly accepted it and followed behind Gaccione along with many other key members of the , such as: Stefano Frattiano, Rudolph LoGazzo, George Sacchieti, Nicholas Mancini and many more. While booking his flight to Los Santos, a miscalculation occurred;Edward's flight was delayed, later forcing him to arrive in San Fierro and his luggage misplaced and lost on the plane. A Week in San Fierro Arriving in San Fierro with no money, a shelter or clothing, Edward scoured the city-side looking for a decent job before stumbling upon a local pawnshop, run by Peter Milano. Category:Character Category:Mobsters Category:Italian-American Category:Criminals